“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, software can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Web browser programs and software applications can be provided on a computing system and are sometimes implemented in a cloud computing environment. Such browser programs and software applications often present data as long vertical pages of information, which do not fit on a graphical user interface displayed on a computer display. For instance, some web sites have data formatted as a single page with a long flow of information, where only a portion of the information is visible at a particular time. As a result, a user often has to waste time and resources to scroll or page up/down many times on a page to find and consume information in different areas of the page.